Girl It's You
by Skylover
Summary: What happens if you don't love the someone you're marrying? Well, Syao is to Tomo! Eek! He is then forced to go on a vacation to Japan to reflect. But what happens if he meets a girl and falls in love with her? yet she's Tomo's BEST FWEN!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

AN:  
  
Sorry no chappy, but! the first chapters are humor, but! The rest are DRAMA! 


	2. Second Thoughts

FuLL SuMmaRy:  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo are to be wed in Hong Kong in a few weeks time. He feels that this wedding isn't right. So Syaoran goes on a reflection vacation to think things over in Tomoeda. He then gets into an accident and gets amnesia by a certain emerald-eyed girl, named Sakura. He goes under the care of her and falls in love. Then he gets his memory back and partially forgets about her. After she leaves him and he goes back to Hong Kong. He then, every night til the wedding has these mysterious dreams of a certain emerald-eyed girl, but never knowing her name. Once he sees her again he regains the memories in Tomoeda. What will happen?  
  
Don't Worry S+S ALL THE WAY  
  
*SYAORAN'S POV*  
  
My name is Li Xiao Lang (remeber last name first). I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world. She's creative, sweet, yet tempermental, tricky, possessive, and a bit pushy and she kinda ticks some of my friends and families members off. Okay, she isn't the best person in the world, but she's close to it. I need to get married by 23, and I'm 21 and my birthday in in 2 months. I mean the girl I'm marrying is gorgeous. She has long dark violet hair and amethyst eyes which would make you be in a trance. Her name... Tomoyo. But something felt wrong. (AN: YOU THINK?!?)  
  
I was walking in the hall, where we'd have our reception, in a weeks. The tables were round and were a dark wood. They had designs of chinese symbols on the legs, and they were astonishing. I wanted to show the wood and it's beautiful craftsmenship, but Tomoyo wanted to cover them with a lavender cloth material, fine silk. I mean, they were going to get stained anyhow, so why bother? The chairs were alterated to match the table ornaments to an ivory colored ones. Then the tables had white placemats, with a light design of leaves, lightly embroided with gray linings. The plates were ivory and it had light swirls in it. There were utensils on both left and right sides of the plate. On the right were chopsticks, two spoons, one smaller than the other, and a knife, going from biggest to smallest. On the left side was three forks and another type of chopsticks. There was three glasses on the upper right hand corner. The one on the left was a small teacup, matching the plate, and then the middle was a regular glass, with a design of leaves engraved on it, then the last was a wine glass cup ( I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS FOR IT). The centerpiece was plumb blossoms, nicely decorated with baby's breath.  
  
I fingered the plate. I looked around to see over two hundred tables decorated. Which of course are Tomoyo's designs. They were into two groups. 200 on the right and 200 on the left. They were separated by a large gap. The center ceiling had a large chandelier, with white Christmas lights everywhere. Plumb blossoms were scattered everywhere in the hall. It was kinda weird. Everything was purple. But nothing was what I wanted. Everything is about Tomoyo. I wanted to the wedding to be both a mixture of what Tomoyo and I wanted.  
  
Deep into my thoughts. I was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"SYAO-KUN!" screamed Tomoyo's voice, which echoed through the hall. She was wearing a purple skirt, with white linings. She wore a pink spaggetti strap and white high heeled sandals. Her hair was braided until it ended at her waist. Tomoyo was followed by my cousing Meling, who really didn't like her. Meling had long black hair, into two buns on each side of her head. She had dark charming red eyes. She was wearing a red dress, with short sleeves and went up to her knees, which was a button up dress. She wore red and black tennis shoes, that matched the dress well.  
  
Tomoyo lunged at me, hugging me on the waist. She started to giggle. I put on a fake smile and hugged her back. Meling looked at me. She knew I wasn't happy with Tomoyo. She sat down to the nearest chair, put one leg over the other, crossed her arms, and pouted at me. She looked at me sternly, as if she was really mad.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! The wedding will be beautiful!" Tomoyo said giggling, she hugged me even tighter. "OHOHOHOHOHO! I can't wait for you to meet my best friend, who by the way will be my maid of honor." she said smiling at Meling.  
  
Meling growled. She was a bridesmaid.  
  
"Yeah." I said glumly, but Tomoyo was too busy looking over everything to notice.  
  
"Maybe we should fix my BEST FRIEND and Eriol together. They would make a kawaii couple." Tomoyo cooed "Meling---" Tomoyo said "you could go by yourself or with a cousin." she smirked.   
  
Meling growled and started to mumble curses.  
  
When Tomoyo was walked over to the other tables, Meling came up to me.  
  
"You know dear cousin, that everything here seems to be about Tomoyo." Meling said, still crossing her arms. "Every single decoration represents her. I don't like it. I mean it's enough she's marrying you, but to have everything representing her around me?!?"  
  
"I know. But---" I said and looked over to Tomoyo "I didn't want to do the decorations, because this is what her dream wedding is."  
  
"But what about you? Is this how you want it?" Meling said "Nothing here is of you. NO peonies. NO green. NOT even the food. I mean who wants lasagna? That's soooo American. There are no Chinese or Japanese food on the menu. AND PRUNES FOR DESSERT?! GAG!!! I MEAN SHE IS SOOOOO SELF-CENTERED HOW COULD YOU LOVE HER?" Meling pratically screamed, but Tomoyo didn't notice.  
  
"SSSHHH!" I hushed "She wanted prunes because of the color, there was no other food that was purple." Syaoran sighed, ignoring the second question.  
  
Meling looked at him. "Is this what you want? To stay with that bitch?" Meling asked. "There is still time for you to break it off you know." she said "I gotta go. Tomoyo just wanted me to drop her off." she started walking away.  
  
I looked at her retreating back. 'There is still time for you to break it off you know.' the words echoed through my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I love Tomoyo... do I?  
  
"Syao" Tomoyo came up to me. "Let's go and have a little one on one." she said seductively.  
  
"Nah. I don't think so." I said "You should go home. I have some business to take care of." I said and left her, forgetting she had no ride. 'Please give me an answer Kami-sama.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............................  
  
AN: Don't worry Syaoran and Sakura will meet. S+S all the way! 


	3. Li Sisters & Meiling

AN: PLEASE NO ANONYMOUS (i think that's how you spell it?) REVIEWS  
  
PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
Meling looked at him. "Is this what you want? To stay with that bitch?" Meling asked. "There is still time for you to break it off you know." she said "I gotta go. Tomoyo just wanted me to drop her off." she started walking away.  
  
I looked at her retreating back. 'There is still time for you to break it off you know.' the words echoed through my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I love Tomoyo... do I?  
  
"Syao" Tomoyo came up to me. "Let's go and have a little one on one." she said seductively.  
  
"Nah. I don't think so." I said "You should go home. I have some business to take care of." I said and left her, forgetting she had no ride. 'Please give me an answer Kami-sama.'  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Syaoran lied awake in his dark room that night. His room consisted of large king sized bed, with green sheets and light green pillow covers, and a dark wooden headboard. The walls were dark green, with leaves engraved in them. He had two side tables on each side of his bed, with elegant gold handles. One lamp set on each table, which was gold, with Chinese symbols and a pack of brown wolves. His carpet was a green and soft. There across his bed was a tall and large dresser, with many drawers. On the right was a door, leading to a room of clothes that Tomoyo made for him. He liked them, but he could never wear what he wanted. On the other side of the dresser led to another room called the BATHROOM (no der!). The bathroom had an ivory jacuzzi tub, which was really clean. The sink and counter were made of green marble. The walls were ivory tiles. There stood white vanilla candles everywhere, but they were all unlit. There were green towels by the sink and by the tub.  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking he would find the answer. 'What should I do?' Syaoran thought to himself. 'I'm happy right? I mean I have an nice house, nice family. I'm independent. I'm smart. I'm strong. I have the perfect fian---' but he cut himself to finish. 'Okay. So I don't have the perfect fiancee but it's close enough. I don't want to wait another year for a wife... so might as well now.'  
  
Syaroan was falling asleep. Then he opened his eyes slowly and halfway but to only see a few faces that scared him. They towered over him, all FOUR faces, close enough, to feel their breaths.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled out Syaoran. He got up in frustration, making the FOUR get away from his face. He clasped his fist to his chest. "You almsot gave me a heart attack!" he said panting.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH LITTLE BROTHER. You're so cute when you're mad." said Fuutie and she hugged him. "We're sorry."  
  
The four nodded as tears got into their eyes. They were wearing kimonos, that had different flowers and symbols on them. Fuutie wore a white one with purple dragon designs. Fanfren wore a yellow one, with blue symbols saying love, unity, peace. Feimei wore a orange one with yellow stars on it, different sizes, with white clouds. Then Xiefa wore a black one with auburn flowers.  
  
"What's the real reason you're all here." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well----" Feimi sobbed "We don't want you to marry Tomoyo."  
  
The other three nodded in unison.  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do. I have to marry Tomoyo, if not I won't be leader of the cl---" but Syaoran was cut off by Feimei.  
  
"BUT YOU STILL HAVE ANOTHER YEAR!" she cried, she put her hands onto her eyes. "She's CRAZY! She makes wear these weird clothes! Ooooo OOOOOOOO remember that dress with big ruffles in them?!? They looked like the ones for dolls!"  
  
Then Fuutie cut in "She doesn't even let us wear the clothes she makes for her BEST FRIEND!"  
  
"They are so kawaii!" Xiefa said and she crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"And so kirei!" Fanfren said dreamy eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry she does this to you. But these are her clothes and I can't control her." Syaoran said, getting up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and take a bath." With that he walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Then came in MEILING with a large suitcase, into Syaoran's bedroom, where the four sisters were sitting on the bed.  
  
"That's what you think." Meiling said to the door of the bathroom.  
  
Meiling signaled the four sisters and the four nodded.  
  
"Come on. We don't have much time." Fuutie smirked as the five packed the suitcase with Syaoran's belongings quietly  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
Sorry This chappy is short... don't worry S+S all the WAY! 


	4. Part II of KIDNAP SYAORAN

PREVIOUS CHAPPY:  
  
"I'm sorry she does this to you. But these are her clothes and I can't control her." Syaoran said, getting up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and take a bath." With that he walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Then came in MEILING with a large suitcase, into Syaoran's bedroom, where the four sisters were sitting on the bed.  
  
"That's what you think." Meiling said to the door of the bathroom.  
  
Meiling signaled the four sisters and the four nodded.  
  
"Come on. We don't have much time." Fuutie smirked as the five packed the suitcase with Syaoran's belongings quietly  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
"I'll grab his boxers!" Fuutie whispered softly, rumagging through his underwear drawer. '1 Blue. 3 Green. 1Red. 2 White. 1 Green. 3 Black. 2 Grey. Brown. Green.----' she thought to herself picking those colors. Then all of a sudden she stopped at one boxer shorts. 'buwhahahahahhahhahahaha he has one with the green power ranger... buwhahahahhahaha' she laughed in her mind. She folded them and placed them in the suitcase.  
  
"Shirts---" Xiefa said quickly picking a few that would go well. She neatly folded them and placed them in the giant suitcase. '1 green button up shirt, with white linings. 1 dark brown top with white and green checkers. ----- so on!' she thought to herself placing grabbing different variaties and folding them into the suitcase.  
  
"Pants, jeans, slacks----" Feimi said. She went to the closet and picked out some designer labels... THAT TOMOYO DIDN'T DO... '3 Black and 2 blue jeans. 3 Black and 2 Khaki cargo pants. Black and white slacks------' she thought to herself as she gotten them and picked some of Tomoyo's designs and threw them on the floor and stepped on them. Also GASSING on them... (LOL)  
  
"Shoes and socks----" Fanfren said going through the drawer of socks. Picking all white and black socks. She placed them neatly in the suitcase. She then went to the closet. She found some clothes on the ground and smelled a bad bad odor! She quickly rushed out. "FEIMEI!" she yelled in a whisper "DID YOU GAS UP IN THERE AND ON TOMOYO'S DESIGNS?"  
  
Feimei nodded as Meiling and all the other sisters started to snicker, the four hugged Feimei and laughed in their wits.  
  
"That's my girl!" Meiling laughed, slapping Feimei in the back.  
  
"I'm going in." Fanfren said covering her nose and mouth, everyone else laughed at it. She quickly got out and to see a few pairs of shoes. One was black leather shoes, very stylish and would go well with anything. Another was a pair of sneakers, it was black and green. (Imagine it as a NICE pair of shoes). The other was VANS (AN: YEAH!) it was black and white, well mostly black and the laces were white and so was the sole.  
  
While the four sisters packed, Meiling was on the phone.  
  
"Eriol?.... Yeah everything is getting ready, all we need is for Xiao Lang to get out..... Of COURSE HE'LL BE DRESSED!" With that last remark she cried, her voice was loud.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the four sisters hushed in unison "He'll hear you."  
  
"SORRY." Meiling said to the sisters. She then turned back her attention to the phone. "Just get everyone ready..... Don't worry we won't get caught... everyone hates Tomoyo so we have to get this straight...." she hung up the phone and in came three two handsome young men.   
  
One had dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a tucked in blue polo shirt. His hair was gelled into the HANDSOME spikes (AN: hehe) and he wore black sneakers. He had a silver Rolex watch on his left hand and he wore those COOL thick-framed glasses. He was the cousin, from Syaoran's side of the family. His name was Eriol Hiirigazawa (sp?)  
  
The second was a man with black hair, with SPIKES (AN: hehe... again), which had brown roots and his eyes were black. He wore blue cargo pants and a white tank top and over it was a blue button up shirt, which were unbuttoned. He had a tiger necklace (those really really cool ones), which were silver. He had white sneakers, that the logo of the shoes were blue. He was the brother of Meiling and his name was Takahiro. He was holding a large and heavy book. (Okay... Meiling doesn't really have one, but hey!)  
  
"Now, Tak!" Meliling gossiped into Takahiro's ear. "When Syaoran comes out, hit him in the head, but not toooo hard okay?" said Meiling. Takahiro smirked and nodded evilly.   
  
Meiling then turned to Eriol. "When Syaoran goes unconcious, you catch him and DON'T let his fall."  
  
"Sure." Eriol said. "But let's just hope I don't make a mistake." he laughed, but got hit on the head by Meiling. "Alright Alright!" he cried. "Anyways, I got the jet ready." he smiled.  
  
Meiling said thanks. She then went to the suitcase and sat on the suitcase to shut it, but she was too light, so then all of the Li sisters did, but it still wouldn't shut. Eriol and Takahiro were standing INFRONT of the bathroom door, trying to let the girls' voices not enter the bathroom. Then all of a sudden water in the bathroom turned off and everyone started to panick.  
  
"I think we packed too much things." shrieked Xiefa, causing everyone to panick, the five girls started to put more pressure on the suitcse. The guys started to press against the door. Then all of a sudden the suitcase fell off, causing the girls to go down with it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the five, their eyes grew wide- anime-style and then their mouths grew into a big U. Then when the sisters and Meiling landed, Meiling kicked the suitcase, screeching her foot was sore, the suitcase flew towards the bathroom door, and Eriol and Takahiro ducked. The suitcase landed on the ground, making the latches click shut on the suitcase.  
  
Takahiro and Eriol both got up hurriedly, thinking it was safe. When all of a sudden Syaoran kicked the door open, anime-style, causing to door to hit Takahiro and Eriol on their heads. Causing the both to fall forward. Takahiro got up hurriedly, but Eriol was groaning in pain, holding his head.  
  
Syaoran looked at his room. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes, which were slightly baggy black jeans, a white tank top that showed his abs, and a green outside shirt, which was unbuttoned. "What's going on here!" Syaoran scoleded at everyone. He started to walk forward, but he didn't notice Eriol on the ground and then he tripped on Eriol's shoe and fell forward.  
  
"Ah!" Syaoran screeched going down. He landed on Eriol, which caused Eriol to groan even more. The four girls, Syaoran's sisters, hurriedly ran up to Syaoran. Meiling stayed back, picking up the suitcase. Then all of a sudden Takahiro came out of nowhere, blocking the Li sisters, causing them to collide into him. Then Takahiro let go of the book and it smacked Syaoran on the head before Syaoran could get up, causing him to go unconcious. He then landed back on Eriol on a large thump.  
  
"Well----" Meiling said looking at the scene, smacking her lips. "Plan A worked." everyone sweatdropped and their eyes contradicted to tiny dots, looking up to Meiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. PART III & BreakingEntering

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the five, their eyes grew wide- anime-style and then their mouths grew into a big U. Then when the sisters and Meiling landed, Meiling kicked the suitcase, screeching her foot was sore, the suitcase flew towards the bathroom door, and Eriol and Takahiro ducked. The suitcase landed on the ground, making the latches click shut on the suitcase.  
  
Takahiro and Eriol both got up hurriedly, thinking it was safe. When all of a sudden Syaoran kicked the door open, anime-style, causing to door to hit Takahiro and Eriol on their heads. Causing the both to fall forward. Takahiro got up hurriedly, but Eriol was groaning in pain, holding his head.  
  
Syaoran looked at his room. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes, which were slightly baggy black jeans, a white tank top that showed his abs, and a green outside shirt, which was unbuttoned. "What's going on here!" Syaoran scoleded at everyone. He started to walk forward, but he didn't notice Eriol on the ground and then he tripped on Eriol's shoe and fell forward.  
  
"Ah!" Syaoran screeched going down. He landed on Eriol, which caused Eriol to groan even more. The four girls, Syaoran's sisters, hurriedly ran up to Syaoran. Meiling stayed back, picking up the suitcase. Then all of a sudden Takahiro came out of nowhere, blocking the Li sisters, causing them to collide into him. Then Takahiro let go of the book and it smacked Syaoran on the head before Syaoran could get up, causing him to go unconcious. He then landed back on Eriol on a large thump.  
  
"Well----" Meiling said looking at the scene, smacking her lips. "Plan A worked." everyone sweatdropped and their eyes contradicted to tiny dots, looking up to Meiling.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Meiling walked up to Syaoran. His head sticking out of the pile, his eyes were closed and he started to drool. 'This should help' she pocked him on his right cheek.  
  
"He's unconcious!" Meling exclaimed, her right hand punched into the air. Everyone groaned in pain and started to get up. "I guess we should get a break, so everyone be gone for twenty minutes, and then meet back here, so we could finish."  
  
"I need an ice pack" Takahiro said, massaging his head, leaving the room, going to the right side of the hallway.  
  
"I'm gonna go and see if everything else is ready for the plan." Fuutie trailed after him.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, all this hard work is hard, anyone care to join me?" Meiling said. "All this hard work is very frustrating." she mumbled.  
  
"I will!" Fanfren said, going up to Meling.  
  
"I'll get some ice cream." Xiefa said, behind Fanfren. The three left the room and went to the leftside of the hall.  
  
"I'm gonna tinkle." Feimei giggled, running up to Syaoran's bathroom. She closed the door shut, and a whizzing sound was being heard through the door.  
  
Eriol was on the floor, still underneath Syaoran, sprawled on the floor. "UGh!" he said when he hear Feimei taking a whizz. He saw that everyone was gone, he tried to loosen up underneath of Syaoran to get off. He started to growl in frustration. "Yeah. I'll just stay here, just in case he wakes up." he said sarcastically and then waited for someone to come to his rescue. He then reached for the large book, that landed on Syaoran's head and started to read. "HMMMM...." the story just got interesting for him... hehehhehehe.  
  
**Outside the mansion**  
  
There was a person on the roof of the Li mansion. The person was dressed in black. 'The LI family will pay for letting Feimei break my pinky' the person thought to himself and looking at his right hand's pinky, which was bandaged and a stick straightened it. 'Everyone's asleep. hehehe.' He then pulled the hook, to see if it was okay to go down. He harnested himself, and it was attached to the roof. Then he flipped down his black sunglasses to cover his eyes. He then jumped off the roof, unfortunately the cord was way too long. 'AHH!' he screamed in his mind. He then landed in a loud thud on a bush, his body sprawled on it. He started to pant heavily. "Okay----" he panted "That didn't work" he gasped. He jumped up anime style. "Okay. Time for plan B." he said evily. "Muwhahahahaha--*cough cough* buwahahhahahaha*"  
  
**INSIDE THE MANSION**  
  
Eriol was holding Syaoran by the legs and then Takahiro did the upper body. Syoaran sagged in their arms. Both Eriol and Takahiro started grunting on how heavy Syaoran was (AN: HELLO! Syaoran is a big guy) Meiling and Xiefa were holding the suitcase behind the guys. Fanfren then made sure the coast was clear in all the halls, so she was infront of the guys. Fuutie just opened the doors. They all went down the first flight of stairs, anime-style. Then another. Then another. They did for all SEVEN floors.  
  
Finally when the seven got down to the first floor, they all panted. Fanfren looked at the others, exhausted, with sweat, all having googly eyes. Syaoran was still unconcious in Eriol and Takahiro's arms. Then all of a sudden something hit Fanfren's mind.  
  
"Wait." she halted everyone. "Where's Feimei?" Fanfren asked everyone. Everyone looked at each other. SWEATDROPPING. All of a sudden they heard ding, towards two steel, engraved with Chinese symbols, doors. Then they both slid open revealing Feimei drinking a carton of juice.  
  
"Hey guys." Feimei smiled and waving at them. "This elevator sure is fun."Everyone sweatdropped. "What?" Feimei asked.  
  
"Since when was there an elevator?" Takahiro asked sweatdropping. "We don't have an elevator. Do we?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"I dunno. I guess the writer thought it would be funny." she said all big eyed with a cheshire cat smile. She started skipping out of the elevator. Everyone started wincing. Then Xiefa had an idea. She stuck out her left foot as Feimei was passing, thinking she would fall on her face. And that just happened.  
  
Feimei fell forwards, her hands flying everywhere anime-style. She then screamed out. "Tak! Eriol! look out!" she cried, they moved out of her way.  
  
"ERIOL! GO LEFT!" Takahiro cried, going towards his left. But then Eriol started to go to HIS OWN left. Both of them were pulling Syoaran. Then Feimei started coming closer. Femei's arms were flying everywhere, her fists clenched tightly, waving around rapidly and her eyes were closed shut.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" everyone screamed. Meiling, Fanfren, and Fuutie closed their eyes and then slowly opened them. The three heard a large smack. Both Eriol and Takahiro got punched in the eyes, which allowed them to see a really really bright white light. The two immediately let go of Syaoran, who landed in another loud thud on the carpet. Both Takahiro and Eriol clutched their eyes groaning in pain. They both started to walk, their eyes were closed shut and both Eriol and Takahiro collided into each other, banging their heads together. Eriol walked a few steps backwards holding onto his head, and collided into Meiling. While Takahiro did the same, but into Fanfren.  
  
While that happened Feimei collided into a large red satin curtain. She clutched on to it and then her knees gave in and she fell back, causing the whole curtain to fall down with her, covering her up.  
  
Xiefa sweatdropped, while everyone groaned in pain. Her eyes were changed into dots and her mouth turned to an upsidedown U, which moved towards her left cheek. 'Why does this always seem to happen?'  
  
**OUTSIDE THE MANSION**  
  
The man then went to a car, outside the gate, a black Galata, it had tinted windows and blah blah. 'Gun Powder' he said as he went to the back of the car. 'Hehe! This ought to show them.' He placed the rather large bag down by his wheel, causing a flare to go down with it. He started to cut open the bag, a loud ripping sound was heard. He picked up the bag, leaving the flare, then all of a sudden his back snapped. 'ARGH!' he winced in pain, but that didn't stop him. He started the trail of gun powder behind the back left wheel. He then started to trail fom behind his car, but going towards the front porch. He looked like Frankenstein's assistant, his back was crouched and he moved slowly. "Come on." he said to himself.  
  
The trail of gunpowder was long and thick. He then finally made it to the front porch. Tired in frustration, HE WASN'T THINKING AT ALL.  
  
"Hehehe." he chuckled. Then he pulled something out of his pocket, a box of matches, he winced in pain because of his back.. He looked towards the front door, beautifully carved, it had designs that were way too elegant. 'Too bad.' he thought and chuckled once more. Stupidly he lit a match and watched the flame, it flickered, he chuckled. He then lit the whole box of matches, still in his hand, thinking the fire wouldn't hurt him, but it did anyways.  
  
"ARGH!" he dropped the box, but then he noticed he forgot to put the explosives. He started walking slowly towards the car. But then he noticed the gun powder was activated. 'Oh no.' he thought. The gun powder was fast, the fire blazed trailing towarsds the car. He watched the movements. Then something red caught his eyes, when he looked towards the car. It was the FLARE.  
  
The man looked towards the car, in a sigh of defeat. He turned around to face the door. In the background the car exploded, the fire was intense. The fire blazed out, it was orange, mixed with red, and streaks of yellow. The smoke went up, filling the air. The man sighed in defeat once more.  
  
"Okay. Time for Plan C." he then pulled out a set of keys, all made of white steel but then he picked one in particular, it was gold steel. It said 'Master Key.' He then turned to the door's key hole and then placed the key in. He turned the gold lock and then pushed the door open. His eyes widened to his surprise.  
  
***INSIDE THE MANSION***  
  
Everyone got up. Eriol and Takahiro picked up Syaoran again, at the same places. Fanfren, Fuutie, Xiefa, and Feimei were behind them. Meiling was in the front of everybody.  
  
"Okay everyone." Meling turned around to them. "This is a one-shot thing. We all know what to do right?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." Meiling turned around, but to her surprise someone was standing there, the door opened. The background was flared up with fire.  
  
The Li Sisters jumped and hugged onto each other. Feimei to Fuutie. Fanfren to Xiefa. Eriol and Takahiro were still carrying Syaoran, but Syaoran's body was facing the door. So then that meant that Eriol was behind Takahiro. Meling was infront ofeverybody. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the man, but he was louder than all of them.  
  
Then all of a sudden the Li Sisters and Meling got mad, so then they shot back. "AAAHHHH!" they screamed louder, trying to compete with the man.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed the man even louder, walking up to the four sisters and the Meiling.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the sisters again, snapping their fingers with attitude also.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed the man, copying the girls' snapping fingers  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AAAAHHH----" but was cut off by Eriol and Takahiro sweatdropping.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Eriol and Takahiro in unison.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Meling asked smacking the guy in the head.  
  
"Ow!" he fell forward to the floor. "Don't you remember me?" he chuckled evilly. "I used to work here, until two weeks, three days, eight hours, and forty seven minutes ago."  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped and nodded NO.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Feimei exclaimed. "Didn't I---- " but was cut off by the man.  
  
"YES YOU DID. YOU BROKE MY FINGER!" he showed them all the finger. Everyone winced and took a step back, for it looked deformed. "Now I'm going to get my revenge." he chuckled evilly. "You made me loose my job. I lost my family and friends, because they wouldn't bear the disgustingly figure of my pinky. BUT NOW! hahahaaha I'm gonna get what I need." But then he stopped and looked around. He then scratched his head with his right index finger, looking up to the ceiling of the porch.  
  
"You didn't plan anything did you?" Fanfren asked. Everyone burst into laughter. Feimei fell on the floor clutching her stomach. Eriol and Takahiro high-fived each other, making a large slap sound. Futtie, Fanfren, and Xiefa hugged each other to keep from falling and Meiling stuck her pointer finger and her thumb, with the shape of an L on her forehead.  
  
His eyes began to water, and his tears fled like a stream, anime-style. He then fell on the floor, crying. But then stopped hearing someone's voice.  
  
"You do know you could've sued us, it would've been easier." Takahiro said, everyone else nodded, still laughing.  
  
Then the man immediately got up anime-style, using his right hand's pointer finger to shoot up into the air. "HaHa! That's exactly what I'm gonna do." he chuckled. "Now, I'll take my leave, and you'll hear from my lawyer." he said turning around, headed towards his wrecked car.  
  
"AHEM!" Eriol called out to the man, which caused him to stop. "You do know you broke into private property right? So then we could press charges." he said, causing the man to stop walking and turn around to sigh in defeat.  
  
"SHIT!" he cursed and started jumping up and down, looking as if he was on a pogo stick, on the front porch. "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" he then calmly said to them "Why don't I not sue you and you don't press charges on me." he smiled with a wide grin, which caused the everyone else to laugh harder. He then bowed and then took his leave, anime-style.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. 'Weird' they all thought.  
  
**AT THE AIRPORT**  
  
(AN: I'm gonna skip out to the jet, cause I want Syaoran to meet Sakura.)  
  
The jet (INSIDE) had 2-by-2 seats, where there were six pairs beige seats on each aisle and carpet in the middle of the aisles. The walls were a bit darker. Infront of the seats was a sofa leaning against the wall, with seatbelts, just like a mirror effect on the other side of the private jet. There were two large dark wooden cabinets cabinets, but made the middle aisle still vacant, making a door lead to the pilot's position. The left cabinet, which contained a small bar, filled with the necessary accessories: crystal cups, wine, ice holder, etc. The other cabinet held non-alchohalic drinks and the bottom drawer contained edible items. The windows of the private jet were like those regular plane windows. They shown light blue sky, for hours have passed, and white clouds moving.  
  
Everyone was quiet on the plane ride. Fuutie, Fanfren were seated in those 2-by-2 seats next to each other. Each having a drink in one hand and talking gossip to each other. Xiefa was headed towards the bathroom, walking gracefully. Meiling was seated in one of those sofa seats, reading a magazine, while taking a sip of wine. Takahiro was looking out the window, on the other aisle of Fuutie and Fanfren, but a few seats back. Eriol was a the mini-bar, pouring scotch into a crystal glass. Feimei was playing with a purple gameboy advanced, playing CARDCAPTORS. Syaoran was lying on the opposite couch of Meiling. Everyone unaware of Syaoran waking up.  
  
**Syaoran's POV**  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, then they started to flutter open. My head really hurt badly, I clutched it with my right fist. I slowly got up, to see a light colored room. I saw everyone silent, doing their own thing. I saw Meling reading a magazine and flipping to the next page. I saw Fanfren and Fuutie silently talking to each other, giggling softly, something I haven't seen much. I saw Eriol at the mini-bar, taking a sip of a drink. I looked at it and it seemed like scotch. I saw Xiefa walking out of a small compartment, that looked like the restroom. I saw Femei next to me, playing her gameboy advanced. I noticed the sound and it was those Cardcapotor games. I heard her groan when she lost. She's been trying to get the Fight Card for a long time. I saw Takahiro in the empty aisle, looking out the window. But then I noticed it was light blue, and white fluffy things were moving.  
  
Then it hit me. WE'RE IN THE AIR!  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I cried out and everyone jerked their heads towards me. Everyone then turned back to what they're doing.  
  
"We're doing this for you own good." everyone said in unison, as stern as ever.  
  
I had never seen everyone so serious before. Everyone was usually loud. The silence killed me. Then Eriol came up to me with a blue ice pack in his hand. I put the ice pack on my head and got a bit dizzy.  
  
"I think I should explain." Eril said to me sitting down. "Do you love Tomoyo?" he asked me. Everyone else got up and came towards me.  
  
Takahiro leaned against the wall opposite of me. Feimei sat next to me and Meling on the other side. Fanfren sat to the nearest seat to Takahiro. Eriol just stood in the same spot. Xiefa stood next to Takahiro and Fuutie knelt infront of me. I sweatdropped as everyone crowded me, not giving enough space. They all looked at me in the eye, waiting for my answer.  
  
"Err... Nnnnnnnn--- YES!" I said, thinking they would buy it. I looked away from their eyes and got up and started to walk towards the restroom and then back to them, then I paced back to the restroom and then back. Everyone watched me pace back and forth. They studied my behavior, all with expressions that was never once seen before on their faces.  
  
"OF COURSE I L-L-L-L." my tounge rolled at the L. I paused. "Okay. I don't love her." I looked at them, they all sighed in relief.  
  
They all shook their head no. Then Meiling came up to me, pulled me by my left ear, I winced in pain. "OOOKAY!" she said pushing me down to a seat, by the window. "Here's the deal. You got to Japan take a break, reflect, and tell us your answer once more, then we come back for you. Everything is arranged. Where you're staying, expenses, transportation, and communication. But we will contact you, you may never contact us, before TOPATO---" Meling emphasized "Ahem.... Tomoyo finds you. Is that clear."  
  
"Yes." I said, massaging my earlobe, which Meiling PAINFULLY pulled and pinched.  
  
"Oh, by the way." Takahiro told me, I looked up at him, hoping he would never do something bad. "We got you a great car!"  
  
"That's cool." I said. Eriol handed me a green Heinekin bottle. The drink fizzed as I opened it. I took a sip, letting the bubbled drink go down my throat. Everyone went to their respected places. I looked out the window, watching the plane go through the clouds. Any moment now, I would be going to Japan. I kept thinking what I would do.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AN: Don't worry Saku and Syao are gonna meet in the next chapter... I planned something really good... muwahhahahahaahhaahahhaaha 


	6. LET'S RACEi want at least 6 reviews

AN: I'm gonna put less humor and more drama now... sorry bout that.  
  
PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
"I think I should explain." Eriol said to me sitting down. "Do you love Tomoyo?" he asked me. Everyone else got up and came towards me.  
  
Takahiro leaned against the wall opposite of me. Feimei sat next to me and Meling on the other side. Fanfren sat to the nearest seat to Takahiro. Eriol just stood in the same spot. Xiefa stood next to Takahiro and Fuutie knelt infront of me. I sweatdropped as everyone crowded me, not giving enough space. They all looked at me in the eye, waiting for my answer.  
  
"Err... Nnnnnnnn--- YES!" I said, thinking they would buy it. I looked away from their eyes and got up and started to walk towards the restroom and then back to them, then I paced back to the restroom and then back. Everyone watched me pace back and forth. They studied my behavior, all with expressions that was never once seen before on their faces.  
  
"OF COURSE I L-L-L-L." my tounge rolled at the L. I paused. "Okay. I don't love her." I looked at them, they all sighed in relief.  
  
They all shook their head no. Then Meiling came up to me, pulled me by my left ear, I winced in pain. "OOOKAY!" she said pushing me down to a seat, by the window. "Here's the deal. You got to Japan take a break, reflect, and tell us your answer once more, then we come back for you. Everything is arranged. Where you're staying, expenses, transportation, and communication. But we will contact you, you may never contact us, before TOPATO---" Meling emphasized "Ahem.... Tomoyo finds you. Is that clear."  
  
"Hai" I said, massaging my earlobe, which Meiling PAINFULLY pulled and pinched.  
  
"Oh, by the way." Takahiro told me, I looked up at him, hoping he would never do something bad. "We got you a great car!"  
  
"Honto ne? Arigato." I said. Eriol handed me a green Heinekin bottle. The drink fizzed as I opened it. I took a sip, letting the bubbled drink go down my throat. Everyone went to their respected places. I looked out the window, watching the plane go through the clouds. Any moment now, I would be going to Japan. I kept thinking what I would do.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
**Syaoran's POV**  
  
The private jet landed. Then the door opened, the stairway going down. Japan was warm. I inhaled the fresh air, even though we were at the airport. It has been a while since I last came to Japan. I walked down the stairway, my sisters, Meling, Takahiro, and Eriol trailing behind me. I had a good feeling about this vacation they sent me. We went onto the concrete ground and the jet's propellers stoped motioning.  
  
"Okay! Here Xiao Lang." (Remember that's his real name) Meiling hugged him good-bye. My sisters did the same. Eriol and Takahiro then shook hands and gave me those man-to-man hugs and we all chuckled. Then all of a sudden Eriol handed me my suitcase, which had my Japanese name on it : 'SYAORAN.' They gave me a few papers of where I'm staying and all that shit.  
  
"Don't worry Xiao Lang." Fuutie said. "Everything will be okay. Have fun and remember----" she said, but Meiling cut her short.  
  
"THINK!" Meiling finished shouting on the top of her lungs. "Because that's not what you did with Tomoyo." she said in a stern voice, putting her hands on her hips. Eriol and Takahiro crossed their arms against their chests. All of them looked as if they were going to pounce. I sweatdropped. My sisters started to laugh evilly, their eyes turning into potato shapes.  
  
I winced back. "Alright. Just don't have a cow." I said turning back, but then I heard Takahiro's face.  
  
"That's what you'll have if Tomoyo has your baby." Takahiro called out to me. I turned around. I was going to knock him out, no one was to mess with my family, and that would be my FUTURE CHILD... if I don't change my mind. But then I saw my sisters jump on him, Feimei was on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck, causing him to loose oxygen, she pulled his hair. Fanfren was poking his eyes repeatedly. Xiefa bit his hand, making him scream louder. Fuutie kicked in the balls and rejoiced saying 'SCORE!'  
  
I laughed. Eriol and Meling laughed along. The two waved good bye to me and vice versa. My sisters called out in unison. I hurriedly went into the airport building. The building was filled with people. I then went into security and all that crap and then went to the front desk. (AN: I dunno how to explain it... hehehehe)  
  
I was then given a few papers and some souveneirs. I then went up the escalator. Through a hall and then a flight of stairs going up. I then went through some red doors. There I entered a garage. The garage was dark, but flourescent lights lit it up. I went up to a little booth, that had two men, and gave in my papers and then one of the men grabbed a pair of keys and rand down the parking lot. I waited for a few minutes. Then a dark green sports car, with black tinted windows, came speeding up, the headlights flashing. I smiled at the car thinking of what fun I could do with it. Besides it was Takahiro's money. I chuckled evilly.  
  
The driver got out and then walked up to me. He gave the keys and I headed towards the back of the car, placing my suitcase in. I closed the trunk and then got into the driver's seat. I started the ignition. I pressed the gas pedal, making the car roar. I hadn't had much this fun in a long time, since Tomoyo wouldn't let me. 'Tomoyo.' I shivered with fear. Since she came in my life things started to change. But I shook my head, trying to erase my thoughts of the horrible past.  
  
I went down a few levels of the garge. But then I saw light and headed out. The light beamed. So then I put on my sunglasses (out of nowhere huh?) I looked at the paper Meling gave me. 'Starlington Resort. Hmmm... I've heard of this place before.' I remember now. Eriol talked about this place before. He said it had a spa, great workers, and all that shit to make a five star hotel. He said that it had a great scenery of mountains and hills, and that shit.  
  
I read the address and the directions. I knew it was going to be far and I mean really far. I drove the roads which were sorta busy, but weren't really crowded. People walked around. I saw shops and lots of nature. But then they became less busier when I kept going forward to my destination. My window opened made me feel the wind in my unruly chestnut hair. It felt good to get out, I haven't done in a long time. But then all of a sudden the road became quiet, as I passed by green trees and bushes and fields and there weren't any people to see anymore. I felt alone and relaxed. I sped through the road. But I didn't think it would get ruined by someone, in a SILVER BMW.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
A girl with auburn hair, that went down to her shoulders, which her bangs framed her face, a pink J-Lo hat on top. Her eyes were a shade of green emerald. But were looked darker by the light colored pink J-Lo glassses over her eyes. She wore a some ANGEL pants, that were dark denim capris and the thread of the sewed part was a light pink. On her back pockets were pink and white beads beautifully decorated. Her whole outfit showed her womanly figure, yet she was petite, but sexy to take your breath away. She wore a pink spaggetti strap, that had a the white stars aligned above her chest, the middle one bigger than the two on the sides. She had on those silver big star earrings (AN: which i am going to by at Icing's/Afterthoughts or Claire's). She wore a silver bracelets, with stars that were together by hooks. (AN: I bought the same ones at Jean's Warehouse). She had on a light shade of pink of eye shadow and clear colored lip gloss. She had on white tennis shoes, that had a pink cursive writing on it saying Cherry. Like a regular teenager.  
  
She was driving in a SILVER BMW, which had a light beige seats. The top of the car was folded, so then she felt the wind go through her hair as she sped off down the empty road. She was late enough as it is, but her hair didn't get messed up. (AN: Hmmm.... seems like someone else we know... ehhhehhe). She was in the car with one retriever, it was golden, and had a liscense saying his name was KERO. The car was going in a tremendous speed. Seeing that she was late for something. She turned the knob, trying to find a song.  
  
But then she came to one that was so fun, that she had to go along with it. The song was 'I've Got My Eyes On You' by Jessica Simpson. The music blared, as to see no one else was around. She sang along with it, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She started to sing along with it, but she only knew the refrain. The dogs barked and wagged their tails, the woman giggled as the dogs barked. As to know one was around, she started to sing out loud, enjoying the rythym.  
  
She giggled as the song ended and then searched for another song. Then she slowed her car down, when she entered an exit, leading her to yet another desserted road, but this time with a streetlight. Her cell phone, a pink one at that, which had those lights that when it rings it flashes. The tune of the cellphone of that was the 'Sakura' song in Japanese. The dogs started to bark at her, telling her her phone was ringing. She smiled at them. She paused the car, the engine still on, since she it seemed as if no one would be coming up from behind her. She opened her phone and answered.  
  
***Syaoran's POV***  
  
I was driving along, listening to nothing. I then went to an exit and then stopped at a stoplight. Which was red. I stopped behind a silver BMW. I waited patiently. She was on the cellphone, talking. I saw both of her dogs, barking at me, wagging their tails. I smirked at this. I wanted dogs, but Tomoyo thinks that it wouldn't go well when we live in the mansion. My attention turned to the driver's seat. She had a smooth and light skin. He hair was auburn, she had on a hat. I saw earrings. I saw how exposed she was, but it was still conservative. I looked at her carefully. She kept giggling on the phone and that she pet her dog's head, after he barked. From what I saw in her back up mirror, was wearing pink sunglasses. She was like Meiling, oh how would she love her so.  
  
The streetlight turned green, but her car didn't move at all in one inch. I waited a few minutes, but she kept talking on the phone. I beeped my horn at her once, but there was no reaction. I was getting impatient. I honked her once more. She turned around to look at me. She took off her sunglasses, which showed her emerald green eyes, and smiled at me sweetly, and mouthed 'one second' and stuck up her pointer finger, telling me the number one. She turned around to face back to the road. I watched her intently. I saw her eyes watch me in her back up mirror. I waited and sighed in frustration.  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
I was driving one minute, singing along with Jessica Simpson's "I've Got My Eyes On You.' Kero, my golden retriever started to bark playfully and wag it's tail. I started to tap my fingers against the steering wheel with the rythym. Then when it came to the clapping part, I playfully let go of the steering wheel and clapped my hands together, but I did it with extreme caution. My head jerked in some directions, but hey! I'm alone.  
  
Oh yeah c'mon now Oh yeah x4   
  
Boy I've been watchin you   
  
And you've been watchin me   
  
I know you want me baby   
  
I'm gonna make you see   
  
I'll give you what you need   
  
I know the way ya feel   
  
I'll take ya higher baby   
  
I want you here with me   
  
Everything ya say, [clap clap]everything ya do[clap clap]  
  
Makes me go crazy baby I want you   
  
You have turned me on [clap clap] and that's the way it is [clap clap]  
  
Nothing could be better than this   
  
Kero started to bark. I giggled, seeing how he had fun. I then reached down to the compartment by the seat next to me and pulled out a doggie biscuit and gave it to Kero, but first jerking it away from him for a few times. Once he started to chew on it, I pet him and then continued looking at the road ahead of me. I continued singing.  
  
(AN: Scroll lower to go to rest of the story.)  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I've got my eyes on you   
  
I'm gonna move ya   
  
I'm gonna groove ya   
  
Tonight is the night   
  
I've got my eyes on you   
  
I know you want me   
  
Nothing can stop me   
  
The feeling is right   
  
So now I'm here for you   
  
And you are here for me   
  
I'm gonna show you boy   
  
That we were meant to be   
  
I've never been so sure   
  
And now I want you more   
  
Why don't you give it up I'm gonna set you free now   
  
Everything ya say [clap clap], everything ya do [clap clap]  
  
Makes me go crazy baby I want you   
  
You have turned me on [clap clap] and that's the way it is [clap clap]  
  
Nothing could be better than this   
  
[CHORUS x2]  
  
You've got the lovin I want   
  
I've got the lovin you need   
  
We've got the feeling tonight   
  
You know the feeling is right   
  
Don't you know I go crazy for you baby   
  
I go crazy baby   
  
Can't you see we were meant to be   
  
Everything ya say,[clap clap] everything ya do [clap clap]  
  
Makes me go crazy baby I want you   
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I giggled way to loud. That I squealed way too loud. Kero started to whine at me, wanting me to give him more biscuits, but this dog was gonna get fat!  
  
"No way! Nuh uh Kero." I said and pulled his head away from the car compartment. "You're gonna get fat."  
  
Kero whined and put his paw over his eyes. Pretending to cry.  
  
"No way boy." I said pouting making him look up at me. "If you get fat, how are we gonna play?" I said smirking. He then stopped and laid back down in the backseat. "Anyways, when we get to Starlington, I'll get you a really good treat." I smiled and giggled when he barked in happiness. He jumped towards my seat, putting his upper body on my headrest and he barked and started to bark even more.  
  
I then went to an exit and then Kero started to bark.  
  
"Huh? What boy?" I asked him as we stopped at a desserted stoplight. I turned off the music and noticed my pink cellphone ringing with that 'Sakura' song. I opened it and answered.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! Kinomoto Sakura." I said as I let the car rest for a minute.  
  
"Ah! Sakura-chan!" a voice called to me. "When will you get here? I've been waiting for ya for an hour now. The manager of Starlington is supposed to meet you."  
  
"Sorry Chiharu." I said sweatdropping. You see I was supposed to go to Starlington Hotel, but it was way far out in the country side, since I lived in the city. You see I'm a commercial advitiser. You know, I visit clients who want ads on television, radio stations, and other various places, who want people to know about their businesses. Chiharu is my partner. We both were tied to get this job, but then we knew we both couldn't handle it, that's for sure, so we decided to split. I know I'm nineteen, but that's because I got this job from my father owns the company. I know I should enjoy life, but hey, you can't dissappoint family."I got lost on my way here, but I -------" But I was cut off by a loud honking sound, that went on repeatedly. "Chiharu can you wait one minute?" I turned around to see who it was and to wait one minute, cuz you do know it's dangerous to drive and use a cellphone. (AN: she clapped while driving... ^^;).  
  
I turned around to see a really handsome man, sticking a small part of his body out the driver's seat window. He had unruly chestnut hair and intense amber eyes. His top was a white tank top and a green button up shirt, which the wind blew, making his toned body visible. I smiled at him sweetly thinking that he could wait one minute. I said to him 'one minute' and and signaled the number 1.  
  
I turned back to talk to Chiharu. "I'm sorry Chiharu, I got lost and took the wrong exit, but I got back on the right one." I said, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Kero started to bark anxiously at the phone. I pet his head.  
  
"Hey Kero!" Chiharu yelled out, loud enough for Kero to hear. I chuckled softly.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I decided to ignore, thinking that I wouldn't take any longer.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I then turned around to the annoying car behind me. I took off my sunglasses and growled in frustration to get a better look at the man who was starting to irk me and smiled at him sweetly. I turned back to my cellphone.   
  
"Hey Chiharu. I'll call you back okay?" I said as I hung up, but I heard a few curses from her.  
  
I turned around and at the road ahead of me and infront of my car. It was a very steep hill I had to go over, but only one road. No wonder he was honking. I smirked. This guy was going to get a piece of Kinomoto Sakura when you irratate her. I giggled softly. Kero barked knowing what I was going to do. He then went to the front seat next to me. I strapped the seatbelt around him, making sure that he would be okay.  
  
I turned around to look at the man once more and called out to him. 'Guys.' I thought and rolled my eyes. I know I can be snobbish, but this guy was pushing my buttons. I looked at him. His eyes connected with mine. I faced infront and turned my attention on the road. I then yelled really really loud.  
  
"OOPS!" My voice echoed. I looked at my back up mirror and he looked at me as if I was crazy. "I FORGOT TO SIGNAL!!!!" I yelled out and then I did signal, with my left hand's MIDDLE FINGER! My eyes still on the back up mirror, his face was shocked. As if no one ever did it to him. He beeped at me again. I laughed histerically when I saw the expression on his face. I saw him then mouth 'Bitch'.  
  
***Syaoran's POV***  
  
"OOPS!" the woman's voice echoed. Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent. But it was weird the way she was talking and it was really loud.   
  
"I FORGOT TO SIGNAL!!!!" she yelled out and then she stuck out her left hand's MIDDLE FINGER! My eyes widened in surprise. This must be one weird citizen. She started to laugh out loud. Definetly like Meiling. I stared at her contently.  
  
"Bitch." I said under my breath.  
  
She then started to move her car at a fast speed, still laughing. Maybe this ought to show her. I sped up and trailed closely behind her. I smirked. I sped up my car, I went on a dirt path on the side of the road. I put my car next to her. I rolled down the window and looked at her. She then looked to her left to look at me. I kept my eyes on her. But then I would put a few glances up at the road going up a steep hill. She did the same. Both of our hair were flying against the wind. Our cars speeding in the empty road.  
  
I saw her face. It was so-called 'CUTE'. I chuckled. She looked up at me and smiled and waved at me. She then moved a bit right to the road, so that half of her car would be on the road and the other on the dirt. I moved to my right, making the same happen to my car. I smirked at her and we both started to rev up our engines.  
  
Our cars were tied, still going at an enormous speed. I laughed at her. Her face was determined, her lips pressed against each other, making a thin line. Her dog began to bark continuously, liking the speed. Our cars started to go off in lightning speed. She then smiled as she looked at me once more.  
  
A stop sign was up ahead. Good thing everything was desserted. She then called out.  
  
"First one to the stop sign, get a hundred bucks from the opponent!" she called out.  
  
"Deal!" I yelled. I then noticed the tremendous speed out cars were going. I looked forward and then stole a glance at her. I laid my eyes on the road. I haven't done this in a while. I chuckled as I went made the car go faster, the same with her and started getting more ahead of her. Since Tomoyo usually made me go out with her, which were some of the saddest days of my life. I quickly shook the thoughts of Tomoyo out of my head. She did happen to cause me miserably. "I suppose you've done this before." I called out to her and chuckled.  
  
I heard her shout curses as she saw how far behind she was. Then the auburn headed girl called out to me. "Well----" she said in a matter of factly voice "of course. A LOT of us young people race!" she shot back.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked as we made a conversation a we drove, my car going more ahead of hers.  
  
"NINETEEN! YOU?" she stole another glance at me and smiled.  
  
"TWENTY-ONE!" I called out.  
  
"HA!" she blurted out and her dog barked.  
  
"So you're saying I'm old." I called out and smirked. I chuckled at the fact she said that. No one outside my family insulted me before. I remembered the numerous times my sisters did that to me. And how Takahiro did that to me just this morning.  
  
"Precisely!" she said as her dog barked. She giggled rather loudly. She stared at me for a while.  
  
Then I quickly thought of something. I haven't done this trick in a while. I made it look like I unexpectedly pointed at something straight ahead, while she looked at me. "CAR! LOOK OUT!" I yelled at her, I pressed the brakes making a large screeching sound. She looked straight ahead in shock and pressed the brakes, making a loud screeching sound, causing her and her dog to go forward, luckily the dog was fastened in the seatbelt. Her sunglasses then fell forward, falling off her face. She looked around. Nothing. I read her face. Then I pressed the gas pedal hard, making me speed off, leaving her in her thoughts. Then after a minute she started to go faster. I reached the stop sign and got out of the car, leaning against the sign. One leg bended against the pole and my arms across my chest. I smirked as to see that I won.  
  
All of a sudden her car came off speeding towards me. She went around my car and parallel-parked infront of it. She unbuckled her dog and herself. They both got out of the car and started to walk towards me. She looked really disappointed. I stared at her body, starting up from her feet slowly going up her body, landing on her face. She had a pair of keys on her right hand on a keychain. The charm on it was a pink and white star beads in a pink and white pattern. There were four pink and four white. On each of the beads were a letter and one was plain. I looked at the lettes. 'Sakura K' it said. 'Interesting' I thought. She then came up to me a feet apart. She was way way shorter than me. Her height only reached my chin. She smiled sweetly and took off her sunglasses, revealing the most beautiful green eyes. I was sucked into them. Then she took my hand and placed a hundred dollar bill in it.  
  
"Here." she said "You cheated!. But the next prank is gonna be mine." she then turned around and started to walk in a sexy, yet innocent way, back to her car. She turned around once more and winked at me and smirked.  
  
"What's your name?" I called out to her. She stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "My name Xiao Lang."  
  
"Xi-Xiau Linge?" she stuttered trying to pronounce my name. She tried several times but, how shall I say: FAILED. "Gomen. I don't really know much Chinese. It is Chinese right?"  
  
"Just call me Syaoran. That's my Japanese name. Sakura." I sweatdropped and chuckled under my breath. I started crossing my arms against my chest.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked. I pointed at her keychain. She looked at it. She chuckled and so did I. All of a sudden her dog started to bark. "This is Kero"  
  
I walked up to her. I took out my right hand to give a handshake. She looked at it with a questioning look, but she hesitantly grabbed it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
